1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for multiport amplification in a communication system configured to amplify signals to output the signals through a multi-output port by amplifying the signals input through a multi-input port in order to normally transmit/receive the signal in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A study for providing users with services with various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘Qos’) having a high transmission speed has actively conducted at the present time in communication system. Further, a study of methods for transmitting large-capacity data stably and at a high speed through limitative sources has been actively conducted in the communication systems. In particular, methods for more improving data transmission efficiency when transmitting data through a wireless channel have been proposed for communication systems.
Meanwhile, recently, methods of transmitting/receiving a signal to transmit/receive by using a multi-beam to more improve data transmission efficiency have been proposed. In particular, in a multi-beam antenna system configured to be able to provide narrow beams having high antenna gain within a service coverage by transmitting/receiving signals by using a multi-beam, signals to be transmitted/received through a multi-beam is amplified by using a multiport amplifier that can control output power in accordance with operation conditions.
The multi-beam antenna system using the multiport amplifier has the advantage of providing communication and broadcasting services by locating several spot beams in the service area, and of adaptably providing high power assignment for areas requiring higher effective isotropic radiated power (hereinafter, referred to as ‘EIRP’) due to rain or a rapid increase in communication service. Further, in the satellite communication system, a satellite repeater configured to relay a signal transmitted from a satellite bundles and uses high-power amplifiers in a row, and provides communication and broadcasting services in the service area by amplifying the signal transmitted from the satellite with the high-power amplifiers bundled in a row.
However, a detailed method allowing a satellite repeater in present communication systems, for example, a satellite communication system, to amplify a signal to transmit/receive through a multi-beam by using high-power amplifiers has not been proposed. For example, a detailed method of allowing a satellite repeater to amplify a signal for amplifying a signal input through a multi-input port and outputting the signal to a multi-output port by using a multiport amplifier, when a signal is transmitted/received through a multi-beam in a satellite communication system has not been proposed.
Therefore, as described above, a method of amplifying a signal, corresponding to a multiport to normally transmit/receive a signal through a wireless channel is required for a communication system configured to transmit/receive a signal through a multi-beam. In particular, when a signal transmitted/received through the multi-beam is relayed through a satellite relaying device in a communication system, for example, a satellite communication system, a method of amplifying a signal through a multiport for outputting the signal to a multi-output port after amplifying the signal input through a multi-input port such that the signal transmitted/received through the multi-beam is normally transmitted/received is required.